Secrets
by princessmelz
Summary: Tris is starting a new high school. When she meets Four, a brooding adopted boy, she's driven in an adventure full of secrets and dangers. Will she manage to stay unscathed ?
1. Chapter 1

I look at the mirror in the bathroom. In it, I see a blond girl who has too big dull blue-grey eyes and a long nose. My hair is a little split at the ends, I need a hair cut. I left the room. I went downstairs and sat at the table. My dad had prepared the breakfast before leaving to work this morning but I wasn't hungry. I played with the food instead of eating it. My mum entered the room.

"Are you nervous ?" she said. I was going to a new school today, in a new country because of my mum's job.

"Yeah, a bit..."

"I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends, and you'll have Caleb" Caleb's my older brother by ten months, we're in the same year at school.

"I'll try..." I wasn't very good at socialising. My brother entered the room.

"Come on Beatrice, we're going to be late, the bus will be here in about five minutes" he said

We left the house and waited for the bus. I sat down. Caleb, being as selfless as always, gave his seat to an elderly man. I would have... if Caleb hadn't given his seat. At least, I think so. We arrived at the school. It was weird to see a school without anyone wearing a uniform, I'll have to get used to it. I entered the building and bumped into a tall mocha skinned girl.

"I'm sorry !"I said

"Not to worry" she looked at me with a puzzled look "Are you the new girl ?"

"Yes I am, why"

"Well, I know, like everyone in the school, and I've never seen you, I'm Christina"

"Be..."I started and stopped, I didn't want to say my real name. It was too heavy and formal. It didn't match my personality. And, as they say, new start, new name.

"I'm Tris"

"Well Tris, do you want me to accompany you to your homeroom ?"

"Thanks, I've got it with Ms Wu"

"Me too, cool"

We went to the class and arrived just before the teacher. Christina blushed when a blond boy indicated the seat next to him for her to sit down on. I sat down next to a girl with a shaved head and a ring in her eyebrows

"Hello class, I'll make the attendance, you'll present yourself and then you'll do whatever you, want okay, Marlene Alegria"

A girl with a flirtatious smile stands up, she seems a bit childish.

"I'm Marlene, I'm fifteen, turning sixteen in January, I love painting and I do judo, my best friends are Lynn and Uriah"

The girl next to me smirks.

Marlene sits down, Ms Wu continues to call people. Nothing interesting happens until a girl named Myra is interrupted by a knocking on the door. A boy about my age enters, he's quite tall, looks kind of tough and had beautiful perhaps mysterious dark blue eyes, a spare upper lip and full bottom lip. I see Lynn frown next to me.

"You're late" says Ms Wu in a reproachful look.

The boy ignores her and sits in the seat behind me. When Myra is finished Ms Wu calls a new name.

"Four, please introduce yourself"

The boy who arrived late stood up.

"I'm Four"

He sat down. Ms Wu seemed like she would like to say something but closed her mouth, giving up. It was quite funny. I could see a dark-skinned boy trying and failing not to laugh. Lynn turned and glared at Four, she was quite scary. He ignored her.

About ten minutes after, Ms Wu called my name.

"Beatrice Prior"

"I'm Beatrice Prior, but I prefer to be called Tris, I'm new here and I come from England. I play the piano and I love maths and sport."

"Thank you"

After the last names were called she authorised us to do anything we want. Four directly put earphones on, listening to music. I did a list in my head of people who seemed nice, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, the boy who tried not laughing earlier, Al and Will, the blond boy I guessed Christina had a crush on. The bell rang and I left the classroom, just behind Lynn and Four. They were talking, I didn't wand to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it.

"...late, why didn't you ask Shauna to take you to school"

"I like to walk"

"You know you can't walk to school without being late !"

He didn't answer.

"Hey Tris" Someone called from behind me, Christina. "I think you have your next class with me, how cool is that ! Did you find your locker yet ? Do you want to eat with my friends at lunch ?"She rambled on and on until we arrived at our classroom.

I was nearly sleeping when the class ended, the teacher, whatever his name was, was very boring. He reminded me of how I imagined Professor Binns in 'Harry Potter'.

The next class was a big deal more interesting. Double Biology. I was partnered with Four, he doesn't talk much, like not at all. Each time I tried to start a conversation, he would ignore me.

"You are going to try to continue the 'serum' I prepared for you, start" Said Professor Mathews, she was a like human computer, devoid of emotions

I picked the instructions up and read the title out loud.

"'Simulation serum'" I said, the title was a bit scary.

We followed the instructions and were the first to finish. Four and I were sitting in an awkward silence. Finally, Professor Mathews said that the time was up and we had to test the liquid.

"Tris and Four, which one of you is going to test the serum"

Before I could even react, Four mumbled something, took the liquid and drank it. He put down the glass. It wasn't until about five minutes that something happened. Four became distant, looking ahead like he wasn't seeing the class. He was biting his bottom lip and had tears forming in his eyes. He started to shake. I didn't know what he was seeing but it was terrifying

"Stop it" I cried at Professor Mathews, I didn't know Four and he had seemed quite rude but I couldn't see someone like that.

My call must have woken him up from his trance. He looked around, bearing his surroundings and started to glare at Professor Mathews and looked like he wanted to punch her, Mathews didn't seem fazed. He turned his gaze at the class, daring them to say something and then to me. His gaze softened a little bit. He walked out of the room. I wanted to follow but Professor Mathews stopped me.

"Go and sit down, now !"she said

I heard snickers behind me. Peter and Molly. They had the same homeroom as me and they didn't seem nice back then. Now, not at all.

"The mighty Four, crying for his mommy"said Peter, Molly laughed

"One, he wasn't crying, Two, shut up" I said

Peter didn't know what to say so he opened and closed his mouth several times, the perfect imitation of the fish.

The bell rang and I went to the cafeteria.

 **I know the story is a bit overused, but I had to do it. I don't know how American schools work and all is based on research. English isn't my first language. I made Four the same age as Tris.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update. I've had loads of problems, from my computer (which isn't repaired yet ) to a huge writer's block on most of my stories (and huge laziness too)**

 **I don't own Divergent or all songs I mentioned in this chapter.**

 _The bell rung and I went to the cafeteria._

When I entered the room with my tray filled with food, I heard my name being called by none other than Christina. The whole hall went silent and I swear everyone was staring at me. I could feel my cheeks and my ears redden. I hate when people stare at me. I quickly walk to the table where Christina and her friends sat. I recognised Will, Uriah, Al, Marlene and surprisingly Lynn, though Marlene did say she was one of her best friends. There were also two people I didn't recognise, a strong dark skinned boy, he had a gigantic grin and an amber-eyed mousy haired girl. There was an empty seat between Will and Lynn like there were waiting for someone else.

"You didn't take Dauntless cake!" screamed Uriah, Marlene hit his elbow and said while shaking her head.

"She didn't know..."

"What's the deal with the cupcakes !" I asked

"It's the best cake you'll ever eat!" replied Uriah

I looked at his tray, there were so many cupcakes on it I couldn't even see it.

"Well, let me taste one, I see you have a few to spare"

"Not even in your dreams !" he said and stuffed at least three cakes in his mouth. Bits fell in crumbs from his mouth.

"Disgusting" Screeched Christina.

"Did I introduced you to Shauna and Zeke" I shook my head

"Well, Zeke and Shauna, Tris and Tris, Zeke and Shauna. Shauna is Lynn's sister and Zeke is Uriah's brother. They're both in senior year"

The lunch was very interesting, to say the least. I was sure this table was the loudest. Zeke and Uriah were cracking cracker, even if it wasn't Christmas yet, or knock-knock jokes, I won't repeat them. Marlene and Christina laughing while Will was making sarcastic comments. Shauna and Lynn looked just exasperated. Except Shauna was smiling while Lynn was just glaring at everyone.

"Who's going to sit in this chair ?" I blurt out, pointing at the empty one.

"Well it's supposed to be Four but I think he's skipping school" replied Zeke

"Again" mumbled Lynn

"Mum's gonna kill him ..." said Shauna

"Again" repeated Lynn, a smile creeping on her face.

"He's your… brother?" I asked, surprised. They didn't look alike.

"Adopted brother" she explained.

"I think I know why he skipped" I started

"Why?"

"Well, we had to continue a serum for Mathews"

Everyone cringed at the name.

"And let me guess, Four played the lab rat and it didn't go well" guessed Zeke

"Exactly, I don't know what he was seeing but it must have been terrifying"

"He is so touchy, it's not a big deal !" said Lynn "No excuse for skipping school"

I think Shauna was going to say something when a cook asked us to leave if we didn't want to be late for our next lesson.

Nothing interesting happened until last period. Music. One of the best subjects next to maths and sport and the best today. And the teacher was surprisingly Ms Wu, I saw her more as a sports teacher.

"I know it's the first day but I'm asking you a project that will last all semester, ²you'll have to orchestrate and arrange a music piece in groups of four..." Everyone cheered "I chose" she added. The cheers turned into grunts.

"I made sure there is at least two people who have done music theory per group"

"So the first group is Robert, Lynn, Tris and Four who isn't here yet"

I zoned out while she called the other groups.

When she finally finished, we had about twenty minutes to choose which song we'll play.

"I don't want to choose a song" said Lynn "But my vote counts double"

"We could go for an 'Englishman in New York'" I said

"In Chicago you mean" muttered Lynn.

"Or we could do 'Blackbirds'"

"No" I was a bit disappointed, I liked both songs

"Ok" I looked at Lynn, she was sending a message to somebody "who are you texting?"

"Four, about the song, as if he'll answer me…" She said the last part more to herself, I think.

About three seconds later, her phone vibrated, which probably meant Four did answer her.

"He's in a good mood" she stated

"What did he say?"

"Oh, he wants a song called the ABC, I don't know if you know it" she said, a smile creeping on her face.

"Is he serious?"

"We can't know for sure…"

I was about to say something when I heard a cough from my left. How come I forgot Robert! That was quite selfish of me.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him

"Perhaps changes, David Bowie?"

"Why not ?" I said, Lynn just nodded.

The bell that announced the end of the day rung.

"I'm going to print all the free scores on the internet for Friday, okay?" I said

After packing my stuff, I walked out the school and waited for the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update and thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot.**

The third week of school, the group invited me to a coffee shop they knew. I arrived at twenty past nine, ten minutes early. I thought it would take more time to walk there.

The only one already there was Four. He was sitting in a comfy armchair near the back of the room. I bought a black coffee and sat in another armchair next to him. He looked at me and acknowledged my presence, bowing his head.

"Hi" I said, trying to fill the awkward silence. I failed miserably.

Four intrigued me, to say the least. Starting by his nickname. Why was it Four ? Why not one, two or three ? Why didn't he use his real name ?

Why did he seem familiar ? I'm sure I saw him before but I'm not sure when or where.

In class, he usually sits at the back and is very silent like he wants to be ignored. The teachers usually don't pay attention to him apart in sport, where he is always called for new examples, in computer programming, where the teacher always ask him when the class doesn't know the answer and Four always remembers it and, finally, in music, where Mrs Wu made sure he participated in our project.

He also surprised me when, in music, he offered to play the clarinet instead of the saxophone in 'Changes'.

I looked out of the window and saw a man across the road. He had long greasy hair and piercings covered his face. A sneer was stuck on his face. But his physical appearance wasn't the most disturbing part. I was sure I saw him next to my house this morning. Was he stalking me? I dismissed this idea. Perhaps he was just a neighbour who happened to want to go to the same place at the same time as me. That must be it.

Suddenly the door of the coffee shop opened with a bang.

"Hello everyone" shouted a handsome boy followed by two girls about the same age.

"Oh Uriah" I muttered, face-palming."Why must you be so obnoxious"

Four must have been thinking the same thing as he rolled his eyes.

"A caffe mocha for me" he said "and que vou-dri-ez vous mes-dames" He asked Lynn and Marlene in a very bad French accent. Trying to sound seductive I think. It didn't work, though Marlene looked a bit flustered.

"A White chocolate mocha for me" said Marlene

"And a caffe Latte for me"

Uriah paid and the trio sat next to us.

"Hello little brother" Lynn said

I looked at the time on my phone. Ten to ten.

"You're late" I said

"Did you really expect us to be here at half past nine a Saturday morning ?"asked Uriah jokingly.

"No, you're right, I did not" I admitted

Christina and Will arrived at ten o'clock.

"Did you wait long for us ?" asked Christina.

"Not us" Marlene said "But Four and Tris were here long before we arrived" They shared a knowing look.

I scoffed and Four glared at Christina.

Shauna and Zeke were the last to arrive. They were accompanied by an ecstatic twelve years old boy.

"Oh no, not him" muttered Lynn.

"Be nice " scolded Marlene.

"Mum ordered us to babysit Hector" explained Shauna.

"But I don't want to" whined Lynn.

"Well I don't want to be with you either, cow"

"You're just a stupid di..." Marlene put her hands onto Lynn's mouth before she said anything insulting.

"Well you're just an asshole who thinks she's so much better than everyone else"

I could see Lynn's face become purple with anger. I was afraid she would soon bite Marlene's fingers off. Everyone was either looking at Shauna or Four except Hector and Lynn who were looking at each other in defiance. Four was the one to intervene.

"You calm down or else" His voice was cold and devoid of emotions. It sent chills down my spine.

It worked. Lynn and Hector both stopped fighting though they did send each other dirty looks.

"So, Where are we going?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

"You'll see" Uriah said, he winked.

We walked for a bit and arrived at a laser tag.

"that's cool, I never played laser tag before" I said

"There's a first time for everything" replied Zeke.

As we entered, a woman asked us who wanted to be team captain. Shauna decided as she was the one that invited us.

"Me and ... Four" replied Shauna.

Shauna decided to lead the red team while Four the green.

"Tris" said Four.

Why did he choose me first?

"Zeke"said Shauna. No surprise there

"Uriah"

"Christina"

"Will"

"Marlene"

"Hector"

"Lynn"

The woman gave each of us a gun and heavy jackets. She quickly explained the rules for me.

We entered a maze through two different doors, one for the red team and one for the green.

"Thirty...Twenty-nine...twenty-eight..." said a mechanical voice.

"So, Hector, Uriah and Will, you play snipers on the balcony. While Tris and I will set up a trap. Okay?"

As they were leaving, Four reminded them of the bomb, whatever that meant.

"sixteen...fifteen...fourteen..."

"So what's that trap of yours"I asked

He explained to me. I nodded showing him I understood it.

"Three...two...one...Go!" We ran

I was waiting at a crossroads for a person of the other team to a arrive. Oh, I hated being a bait but it already worked twice, why not a third time.

I could hear footsteps coming from my left, Christina.

I ran towards Four but it seemed the other team had some sort of a counter plan. I found myself back to back with Four, Christina and Shauna blocking the corridor. We just needed to be quick. I aimed Christina's chest and pulled the trigger. Ten points for our team. I had twenty seconds to run away before her gun and her targets reactivated.

I heard someone running beside me, Four.

"Where did you get her ?"

"Tip of the gun"

"sixty points for us then" I laughed though I didn't know why. Four let out a small chuckle. Improvement from his cold hard self.

The game ended approximately fifteen minutes after this episode. We won four hundred and fifty points to three hundred and sixty.

Uriah was screaming at Zeke's face that he won and Hector was teasing Lynn how bad her aim was. Not a good idea if you asked me, Lynn's face looked like a big red tomato at this point.

We left the building, going to a fast food somewhere in town when I saw him, the long greasy haired man, looking directly at me.

 **What's going to happen ? Leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update, hope you'll like this very, very, very short chapter (sorry, I wrote the rest but really wanted to leave the cliffhanger !) . I will try to update later today.**

 **To LoveFourTrisFanfic (great name btw): It is going to be a FourTris fanfic. I follow canon ships except when I say otherwise**

His frightening dark eyes met mine. I was almost frozen in fear.

"Guys?" I asked, my voice was surprisingly powerful and firm. "This man has been following me since his this morning !"

The stranger, hearing me, ran away. Four was the first to react, he sprinted after him, Zeke close behind. We all followed.

We ran and ran and ran, crossing roads too quickly for our own good, nearly bumping into cars, probably scaring people driving have to death. My breath was laboured and I didn't know how long I could continue running at the other's pace. We were running through a back alley now. The sunlight couldn't reach us. I got a whiff of the foul smell of decaying food and urine. Yuck. I nearly couldn't see the others, only decipher silhouettes. Uriah was probably in front, thanks to his long legs. I could see the bright light at the end of the alley that looked too much like a tunnel. Only Uriah and the stranger weren't in the obscurity. He was quickly catching up the man. Suddenly, we heard a loud bang, like thunder in an autumn night. I jumped in surprise. Uriah fell on the hard concrete ground. We all ran towards him, faster than ever. The stranger ran away.

 **Cliffhanger...**

 **SYOC contest !**

 **Create Lynn's girlfriend !**

 **I need her,**

 **Name :**

 **Age :**

 **Basic personality :**

 **physical description :**

 **What she likes :**

 **dislikes :**

 **hobbies :**

 **How she met Lynn :**

 **other :**

 **This character will appear in the story. If I can't choose, I'll do a mix of my favourites ones and send two chapters before they are submitted to the creators in compensation of not having your entire OC. If I can, I will follow your descriptions of your OC to the letter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, here is the next chapter.**

I was the one to call the ambulance. The bullet had just grazed Uriah's arm but there _was_ a lot of blood and it could get infected. Four had taken off his t-shirt and ripped off a bit to bandaged Uriah's arm. He had a nice torso, I may have blushed.

The sobbing had stopped. Hector had become quiet in the arms of his oldest sister but tears were still rolling down his face. Looking at him, I felt guilty because I hadn't even realised he was with us before he started crying at the blood. Blood, blood everywhere now.

Will was looking intently at the top window of the building opposite us. That was probably where he thought the bullet had come from, and he was rarely wrong.

We tried desperately to keep Uriah awake. Marlene was forcing Uriah to talk to her while Zeke kept pinching his brother's good arm. I doubt it did much good. I could nearly feel Uriah's consciousness slipping into the dark but welcoming realm of unconsciousness.

The ambulance arrived under ten minutes after I called 911, a few police cars behind it Only family was allowed in the ambulance, so Zeke stayed with him. He was calling somebody, probably his mother.

"Okay kids" said the police officer "We're taking you all to the police station.

"Why?" asked Lynn, defiantly.

She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. A defensive position. Four was standing in the same way, his jacket zipped to the top, probably to hide the fact that he didn't have anything underneath.

I couldn't agree more with Lynn. I just wanted to go home and get all of this shit, pardon me for my language, over with.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble!" the officer said quickly. "I just want to ask you a couple of questions and then we'll call your parents to let you go. Okay?"

We didn't answer. I hopped in one of the police cars, setting the example. The others followed me, more or less reluctantly. Will and Christina sat in the back next to me, they were holding hands. Marlene sat next to a policewoman in front. She was wearing a deadly glare. At this moment, I didn't want to be the one who shot Uriah, or the tree she was staring at. My hands had begun to shake badly, now that the action had stopped and I didn't need the adrenaline anymore.

The policewoman who was sitting in the driver's seat had flaming red hair. She put on the radio, electro music, probably trying to look cool to us. I hate electro music.

The sun was starting to disappear when we arrived at the police station. My parents will start worrying if I don't call or come back soon. But I didn't have enough battery left. I think I was the only one worrying about my family, the others didn't even react when their mobile phone kept buzzing.

We joined the Howard family -Hector, who had a lollipop sticking out of his mouth, Lynn, Four and Shauna- and the police officer led us to a room.

There were enough chairs for everybody to sit. The police officer took a piece of paper from a file and asked us our names and our parents' phone number. He paused when he heard Four's but wrote it down anyway.

"So, like I said, I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions and we'll call your parents, okay ?"

We all nodded.

"Please don't talk all at once. Why were you in that street when your friend was shot?"

Shauna answered.

"Someone was stalking Tris-Beatrice I mean. We were going to ask him why but he ran away, so we ran after him"

"What did he looked like?"

"Quite tall, I think, muscular, had long greasy black hair, pale complexion, dark eyes I think, piercings all over his face, tattoos on his arms" I answered, rattling my brain for more information.

"What kind of tattoos?"

"I don't know, didn't see"

The officer scribbled words on his paper. I had the impression he knew something

"You have a British accent, am I wrong?"

I shook my head.

"I'm from Leeds"

He nodded.

"Why do you think your friend was shot?"

"He was the closest" Marlene answered "He was going to catch that ... _man_ " disgust for the stranger filled her voice. It's the first time I heard anything mean coming from her.

"And did you see who shot him?"

"No"

"Thank you for answering my questions" he said "If you remember anything you saw or heard, please tell us immediately. You can wait for your parents in the entrance hall"

I looked at Four's direction. He standing a few feet away from the rest of the group trying to avoid all eye contact, even with his adoptive family. He hadn't said a thing to the officer when he had been the closest after Uriah. I didn't know how but I knew he was hiding something, something important. I ignored this feeling and waited what seemed like hours but were really just a few minutes in the entrance hall with Will and Christina.

My dad arrived first. He looked panicked, more panicked than I ever saw him before. When his blue-grey eyes met mine, his shoulders sagged in relief and he let out a sigh.

"Beatrice! Are you alright?"

He hugged me, a sign of affection he didn't do often. My heart clenched, I must have scared him very scared.

"I'm fine, don't worry" I reassured him

He nodded. Regaining the calm composure I was used of. His eyes ran through the room, meeting the eyes of everyone, his gaze lingered on Four. Four leant back in the chair he was sitting on, seemingly burying himself in it, like he wanted to disappear.

I said goodbye to everybody and followed my father to his car.

"How's your friend?" My dad, selfless as ever, was probably talking about Uriah.

"He'll hopefully recover quickly" I say "The bullet just grazed his arm"

He continued to drive without a word being uttered between us.

"Who's your friend, the one with dark hair and blue eyes?" He asked suddenly

"Four Howard, why?" I asked, intrigued.

He hummed in response.

Before I realised it, we were parking in front of our house. Before I even reach for the doorknob, Caleb opened the door and crushed me in a hug.

"We were so scared" he whispered into my ear.

I wanted to reassure him but I couldn't speak because of a lump that had been created in my throat. I was afraid that if I tried, I would burst into tears. The events of the day were finally crashing onto me.

My mother was hugging me now, whispering soothing words into my ears.

I went to bed without eating, afraid that if I took anything, it would come back up in record speed.

I piled up blankets onto my bed, just to stop my body trembling. I could hear my parents talking in the next room. I turned off the light and embraced the dark and sleepless night.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review and remember my SYOC contest of chapter 4 !**


End file.
